Black Roses Red
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Samilee. He was more than a friend. He was there when she needed to talk. He was the reason to her rebellion, the calm to her spontaneity, everything that she wasn’t. Was he the one who she'd been searching for? Songfic for Black Roses Red by Alana Grace.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men Evolution, Marvel Comics and Kid's WB do.

**Warnings:** There's really nothing to be warned about... uh... kissing?

**Summary:** He was more than a friend. He was there whenever she needed to talk. He was the reason to her rebellion, the calm to her spontaneity, everything that she wasn't. Was he the one who she'd been searching for? Songfic for _Black Roses Red_ by Alana Grace, don't like it, don't read it or try to ignore the lyrics.

* * *

**Black Roses Red**

She sat on the bench with him as she looked into his eyes. Bobby Drake was the only one who could make Jubilation Lee go crazy, the only one who could make her feel complete. As his eyes looked into hers, she knew that this was the moment that she had always wanted. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Kissing you," she answered bluntly, her voice in a giggle as she dove in again only to have his hands push her away. "What's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you the same question," he stated as he stood up. "What are you trying to do?" he shook his head as he backed away. "I don't see you like that, Jubes. I don't see you the way that you see me… I want us to stay friends. I like the way things are now."

"What do you mean?" she was confused as she thought of all that had happened as they were in the Institute together. He had flirted with her constantly and she had flirted back. She closed her eyes as he turned around and walked away from her.

She couldn't believe that he had done that to her. She couldn't believe that she had become nothing to him. At that moment she bowed her head as tears started to pour down her cheeks. She wasn't one to cry, she was the one out of all of the girls who had cried the least, she always considered herself too strong to do that. But her strength was gone at that moment as she cried harder than she had ever cried before. She was so absorbed in her crying that she didn't notice what was right before her.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

Her eyes shot open as she looked up to see Sam in front of her, his blue eyes melting away a thin layer of the sorrow that was within her. Her body stopped shuttering as she looked deeper into his eyes, concern filling him to the brim. At that time she thought that Bobby had sent Sam out, but she knew better as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Sam," she sniffled as she looked up at him. "Did Bobby send you out here?"

"No," he answered as his hand stayed on her shoulder. "I saw him walk away from you and you starting to cry so I thought I would come over," he moved to sit on the bench next to her. "Now tell me what's wrong…"

"It's Bobby," she answered as she shook her head. "I really like him, but…"

"He doesn't like you…" Sam finished.

"How did you…?" she watched him smile.

"Well if he liked you then you wouldn't be crying now would you?" Sam chuckled, a smile rolling across Jubilation's face.

Her smile quickly faded as she looked at Sam's smiling face, her body starting to freeze as she felt dizzy around him. Intoxicated by the way that she had made her feel for a second, she opened her mouth to ask a question.

"_**Can I ask you a question please? Promise you won't laugh at me. **__**Honestly I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed.**_**"**

"Sam?" she looked into his eyes as he stopped chuckling. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, his smile still not fading.

She blushed as she looked at him, giggling as she thought about what she was going to ask him. "No, it's stupid; you'll laugh at me…"

"You'll never know if you never tell me, now will you?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Now tell me how you feel, then we'll see if I want to laugh at you…"

Her eyes lit up as she looked over at him. She was never able to talk this casually in front of Bobby. Bobby would have been laughing at her by now. But Sam was the more reasonable one out of the two of them, the one with the better head on his shoulders. He was calm, caring, sweet to the bone. And at that moment she forgot what she was going to say.

"I promise," he breathed he looked into her eyes.

She took a deep breath; she had been given permission to speak. "Why does love have to be so difficult? Why can't you love someone and then they just love you back?"

"Because that wouldn't be realistic," Sam stated quickly a smile on his face. "And it wouldn't be fun."

"Getting rejected isn't fun," she states flatly.

"I guess your right," he sighed, a smile then coming to his face as he looked over at her. "But then again, maybe you're not looking in the right places…"

As he stood up and walked away, she thought about his words. What did he mean by that. She had been looking in the right direction the whole time, everyone knew that she was supposed to be with Bobby, even Bobby knew it. But now she wasn't sure. Maybe she had to look elsewhere.

"_**As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams,**_** s**_**o let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away.**_**"**

The next day she walked the same route that she had walked with Bobby. It seemed different in her dreams. Every night when she thought about Bobby Drake she could imagine the scary road of love. It was horrifying, but she hoped that it would be different in reality. But she wasn't wrong, it was different. He didn't even return her feelings.

"Hey!" a voice called out, it was Sam. "How are you today?"

"Same as yesterday," she breathed. "Confused."

"What are you confused about?" he asked as he walked next to her.

"Bobby," she breathed, feeling like they had the same conversation before. "A girl can get tired of waiting, and I've been waiting so long to have him notice me."

Sam smiled again, making her feel uncomfortable. "Bobby is an idiot when it comes to love," he breathed. "He's irritating. He's heartbreaking. He doesn't even know what he does to people half the time."

Jubilee closed her eyes and sighed. "If you can't even get him to commit fully to something, then how will I? You're his best friend in the whole world. He's supposed to listen to you. He's supposed to be like you."

Sam laughed, electric sensations running down her spine as he did. She couldn't help but smile when she was around him. For if only a moment in time, she felt like he could get her out of her confusion. Break her out of the prison she had locked herself in.

"_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_**"**

And he did, at that moment, she felt like she was able to do block out the pain and focus on everything else. She was able to think clearly and not have Bobby Drake on her mind. It was like he had brought life back to her wilted roses, making the bright red again. It was magical.

"If he was like me then he would tell you how he felt about you," Sam breathed as he looked down at her. "He shouldn't hide things from you…"

"He shouldn't, but he does," Jubilee breathed. "He's such a child."

"So are you," Sam laughed. "You're getting bent out of shape to be with a boy that doesn't respect you when there are plenty of guys that would kill to be with you," he looked into her eyes, her feet becoming stuck to the ground.

Her eyes widened as she thought about his words. Was he talking about him? Was he the one that would kill to be with her? Her heart raced as she looked into his blue eyes, her hand moving to touch his, hearing him gasp. Could he be the one she was searching for?

"_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_**"**

"How do you feel about me Sam?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her, trying to conceal a blush. "I think that you're a great friend, and you're a beautiful, intelligent girl," he looked into her eyes as he came closer to her, his lips almost touching hers. "Jubes… I…"

"Hey Sam!" a voice called out, separating the two of them from their almost kiss. "I've been looking all over for you…"

Sam sighed as he looked over at his best friend. "Bobby, what are you doing out here?"

Jubilation looked at Bobby and then at Sam. Bobby Drake was the one who had turned her roses black. But as she looked at Sam Guthrie, she thought maybe he could turn her black roses red, and make her the girl she always wanted to be.

"We're supposed to study together," Bobby breathed before his eyes fell on Jubilation. "Hey Jubes…"

"Hey," she stated weakly as he looked at him. He was the one who had made her life this mess. He was the one who had turned her dream into a nightmare. She and Sam were about to have a moment, but now she would never know what he was going to say.

"_**Drowning in my loneliness, how long must I hold me breath?**__**So much emptiness inside, I could fill the deepest sea.**_**"**

_What was he going to say? _She thought about that moment everyday that went by, it was haunting her until she was unable to function without thinking about it. Sam was going to kiss her, she knew it. But it was too much. She was becoming consumed by her thoughts until it sucked the life out of her. She couldn't breath as she thought about it.

Every night as Amara went to sleep; she stayed awake and looked out the window, thinking about Sam. Sam was different than Bobby. When Bobby rejected her, she was upset, but when Sam walked away without finishing his sentence, she was devastated. She lost all function.

The nights when she did go to sleep, it would play the same sequence again, her and Sam almost sharing a moment. He never finished his sentence, never gave her the ending that she craved. She had to imagine what he was going to say.

Jubes, I feel sorry for you? Sam would never be so cruel. Jubes, I think that you're going to be lonely forever. He definitely was never _that _cruel. She knew what Sam was, how he acted. He was the sweetest boy that she had ever met in her life. She didn't deserve that. But when she felt those feelings around Bobby when all together, was she really feeling them around Sam?

"_**I reach to the sky as the moon looks on; one last year has come and gone.**__**It's time to let your love rain down on me.**_**"**

She looked out the window as she thought about it. It couldn't be Sam who she felt that way around. She had felt completely normal around him, almost to the point where she saw herself within him. It had been an eternity since they had met each other, and after all of that time was she still discovering aspects of her friendship that she didn't know before?

Sam was more than a friend. He was there whenever she needed someone to talk to. He was the reason to her rebellion. He was the calm to her spontaneity. He was everything that she wasn't. Was he the one who she had been searching for? She shook her head as she laughed to herself. She knew that would never be.

But for once she wanted to jump into the water, not caring if she drowned. She wanted to try the same talk that she had tried with Bobby on Sam. She wanted to take a chance to either feel the cool breeze of love of the hurricane of heartache.

"_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_**"**

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked as he sat on the bench next to her.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, her hand moving to brush the windswept hair out of her face. "I did," she moved over, maintaining her smile. "I need to ask you something…"

As he sat down next to her, her heart melted into nothingness. She didn't know what he was going to say. She kept thinking about her meeting with Bobby the other day, the look in his eyes as she tired to kiss him. Was that going to happen here as well? Was she going to face the same fate?

"What did you want to know?" Sam asked.

She looked over at him, putting her emotions on hold. "I just wanted to talk…"

"About what?" he asked.

Everything that she had thought up to this moment transformed into her wanting to run back inside and scream at the top of her lungs. It was easier in her head. She said "I love you" he said "I love you" and everyone lived happily ever after. There, done. That's all she wanted, all that she knew she could never have.

Looking into his blue eyes, she knew that she wasn't going to get the answer unless she asserted herself. She looked deeper in his eyes as she placed her hand on top of his, seeing those eyes of his light up with an unknown emotion. She had to ask him now…

"_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_**"**

"How do you feel about me?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. "I mean _really _feel about me?"

He closed his eyes as if he was thinking. What was he thinking of? Was he thinking of a way to blow her off like she meant nothing to him? Or was he thinking of the right words to say? Either way, it made the wait horrifying. Sweat formed on her body as he sighed, looking back into her eyes.

She could feel herself wilting, dying, committing romantic suicide. With only a few words that were about to come out of his mouth, she knew that she was dead on arrival. He was going to do that same as Bobby, so why would she even try to make it go any further. She had to abandon ship.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she moved away. "I really am a silly girl."

As she tried to walk away, his hand around her wrist stopped her. She looked into his eyes as if asking for an answer to a thousand questions, only getting one. Stay or you'll never find out. She moved back onto the bench waiting for what he had to say.

"_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_**"**

"Don't you want my answer?" he asked as he worked up another smile. "You ask me all the way out here and then you don't here me out."

"Sam, I…" she started.

"I know," he responded, his eyes looking to the sky. "I know that you're in pain. I know that you called me out here for comfort. I'm telling you that you have to stop playing with me…"

Her eyes expanded as she heard those words. "What?"

"Stop playing with me," he repeated. "I don't want you to come to me because you want to hear more about Bobby. I don't want to talk about Bobby," he looked into her eyes. "You want to know how I feel about you…?"

"Yes!" she said breathlessly, growing impatient with the wait.

He took a deep breath. "I told you that I think that you're a great friend, and you're a beautiful, intelligent girl. You're bold, you're daring, you're a firecracker, Jubes," a blush rolled across his face. "I think of you as _my firecracker_…"

Before she could say anything her lips were pulled into a kiss, his lips pushing against hers fully yet softly. Her heart skipped a beat as he backed away from her, his eyes gazing deeply, a playful smile on his face, his hand moving to stroke her cheek.

"_**Cuz I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love,**_**"**

"I like you," he answered, "I like you a lot…"

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. All of the agony that she had gone through had cleared away at that moment. For once in her life, she felt like she was the only one in someone's eyes. The wilted flowers of her life started to rejuvenate, it was magical.

"I like you too…" she breathed with a smile, her hand moving to run through his blond hair. "I like you a lot Sam…"

Bobby was gone; he didn't matter to her anymore. Now she had Sam to clear her pain. It was a good thing too, because she was about to blame it all on love or lack there of. She was alive for once. And she knew that this feeling was never going to leave her for as long as she lived.

As her life refilled with happiness, she leaned in for another kiss, her heart racing as their lips touched.

"_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love,**_**"**

She kissed him again, her whole heart becoming whole as she pressed her hand on the back of his head. This was love. This is what he had waited his whole life for. This is the moment that she wanted with Bobby. Now she knew that she could move on from him.

"Let's go inside," Sam breathed as they separated, his eyes looking into hers, his hand falling into hers, her heart racing as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Okay," she breathed getting to her feet. _Are you happy now?_

She knew her answer to that question. She was. She was happier than she was any time in her life. This was the moment that she had been living for unconditionally. And as she walked through the door with him, she knew that she would keep living for this moment. Her eternal garden of romance blooming with bright red roses, the nightmare had ended.

* * *

**AN:** Once again, I was expirimenting with a different pairing, and I know it was cheesy. This isone of three things on this account that arebelow a T or M rating. Pretty exciting! And tomorrow is my three year anniversary! Author since '05! Feedback would be nice. I want to see how my attempt was.


End file.
